


Protecting What's Mine

by Luciole77



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciole77/pseuds/Luciole77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off another fic I read that was unfinished.  I really wanted to see it finished, so I decided to put my own take on it.<br/>Saitou and Chou try to track down a rapist and murderer before he can get his hands on Sano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginings of unease

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Path Unsure](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/132527) by SaitouLover. 



Papers rustled as Saitou searched his desk for a specific file, he cursed again as he failed to find it.  He pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath.  This latest case was becoming a headache quickly.  So far two victims had been found raped and murdered, both male, both similar in looks and in each case there were no clues as to who the murderer was.  Finally locating the file he was looking for he struck a match and lit yet another cigarette.  He took a long pull of the white stick as he read over the case again.  A loud knock broke his concentration.

"Enter"

The door opened to reveal a very harassed looking Chou, he sauntered in a took a seat across from Saitou.  "I found nothing, absolutely nothing, boss." Chou announced, looking nonplussed.  He scratched the back of his head as he waited for a reply.

"Hn."  Saitou grunted, taking another pull of his cigarette.  He stubbed the butt out in the overflowing ashtray and leveled an none to happy look at his subordinate.  "Chou, you've looked through everything?"

"Yeah, boss.  I got nothing." He responded, he met Saitou's eyes evenly.  "The patrols have been doubled.  I guess now we just have to wait."

Saitou narrowed his eyes dangerously and lit another cigarette, "It would seem so.  Get back to work."

Chou quickly removed himself from Saitou's office, his boss was in a foul mood and he had no intentions of being on the receiving end of his temper.

____________________________________________________________

 

The door to Saitou's office burst open as Chou rushed in, "Boss, there's another one!" 

Saitou calmly stood and pulled on his coat and hat, "Let's go." 

Several minutes later they were in an ally behind a local eatery looking down on the body of a young man with brown hair.  Saitou knelt and lifted one of the man's eyelids to reveal a deep brown eye, the same as the others.  He looked around at the scene, blood was everywhere; this time the killer had slit the victim's throat.  Saitou was sure that the doctor would find that the poor man had been beaten and raped as well.  A very bad feeling was sitting in the pit of his stomach and he suddenly had the urge to locate one very annoying rooster head.

"Chou, find the ahou."  He said as he stood and began walking back to the station.

Chou nodded, "Yeah." He, too, had a very bad feeling about this entire affair.  He took off towards the rooster head's apartment quickly.   His friend was in danger, he could feel it.  All the victims looked like Sano and it made him sick to think about his friend ending up like the others, violated, beaten and killed by some psychotic maniac.  His worry only increased when he arrived at the apartment to find no one home.  He searched all the gambling halls next and again, no Sano.  He even dropped by the dojo where Sano was known to frequent, again no Sano.  He finally ended up at the Akabeko, partially looking for food and partially to see if Sano was mooching off Tae again.  There he found answers to both his problems.  Tae confirmed that Sano had been in earlier and said he was taking a job out of town for a few weeks, this allowed Chou to eat in peace before he reported back to Saitou to tell him the news of the rooster head's location.

 


	2. Annoyances everywhere

Saitou walked slowly up to the body he could see laying on the ground, blood fanning out from it in every direction.  He felt nauseated for reasons he could not fathom.  He noticed the spiky brown hair as he got closer, he began to break out into a cold sweat.

_No, it can't be him._

He reached the body and looked down to see the character for evil staring back at him, he hit his knees hard, his hands reaching out to turn the body over.  Sanosuke's face stared blankly to the heavens as his body was rolled to his back. 

Saitou shot up out of his bed, the word no ripping from his throat.  He looked around, he was home.  He was in his bed, it had just been a dream.  The ahou was fine, he was still out of town.  He ran a shaky hand through his wet hair and reached for his shirt, he found what he was looking for and lit a cigarette.  He sucked the cigarette down in record time before getting out of bed and heading to his kitchen.  He leaned against a counter and looked down at his hands, they were shaking.  He retrieved a bottle of sake and downed half of it quickly.  He slid down to the floor and let his head bang back against the wall. 

The past two weeks had taken it's toll, his dream was proof of that.  Two more men, both looking like Sanosuke, had been found.  They were finding one victim a week and still no one had seen anything, despite the added patrols.  It was maddening.  He was the Wolf of Mibu, he lived by the words Aku Soku Zan.  How is it that this menace was not caught?  How was it that Sanosuke, the only thing the Wolf held dear, was still in danger?  He banged his head against the wall again.  His worry for Sano was over powering.  He had never let the ahou know what he felt, but he had kept close tabs on him since the first time he had met him.  Sano was forever in some sort of trouble, so keeping tabs on him was never very hard seeing as he was in a jail cell a fair amount of the time.  Saitou always made sure he was the one to attend to him, no one but himself and Chou were allowed around Sano when he was brought in.  He was fairly sure Chou knew of his feelings, for all his stupidity Chou could be quick on the uptake.  He was also sure Chou knew that if he breathed one word of what he knew he would be dead. 

Saitou's head hit the wall a third time, he was going to give himself a headache.  Perhaps he should test the waters where the ahou was concerned, give the boy a hint of what he felt.  Mibu's Wolf did not like to have regrets and maybe if Sano understood he would be more willing to go along with Saitou's plan for protecting him.  There was only one way to find out.  He rose from the floor and went back to his futon, dawn would come early and the rooster would be back in town soon.  He had a lot of work to do.

_______________________________________________________

Saitou was grinning.  Sanosuke was back in town, he knew this because Chou had just informed him that Sano was sitting in his usual cell.  How perfect was this, he didn't even have to go looking for him!  Leave it to Sano to pick a fight the very moment he got back into town.  The boy was so predictable.

"Uh, boss?  You ok?" Chou was fairly sure Saitou was suffering from exhaustion due to overwork, as he was grinning like a fool after hearing Sano was in his usual cell.  "Boss?"

"You can go, Chou.  I will take care of the ahou."  Saitou could not wipe the smile off his face, it may have been due to exhaustion he thought.

Chou left with a worried look on his face, shutting the door quietly.  _I think the boss needs a day off._

Five minutes later Saitou was walking towards the rooster's cell, cigarette in hand, smirking like he had just killed his greatest enemy.

Sano looked up when he heard the cell door open then he promptly frowned upon discovering who his visitor was.  "Great, it's you."

"Hn" was all the reply he got as Saitou continued to look him over.  After a few more moments he began to get slightly uncomfortable, where were the insults?  Was Saitou ill?

"What's the matter, Cricket Face?  Run out of condescending words?"  Sano grinned up at him from his perch on the bed.

Saitou finished his cigarette and crushed the butt under his heel, "No, it's good to see you ahou."  He smirked, the ahou certainly looked put off.  "Where have you been this time?"

Sano looked at him carefully, this was not how conversations between he and Saitou normally went.  He felt a little off center with the amber eyed cop being almost pleasant to him.  "I was in Aizu working as a body guard for the fox lady.  What's it to you?"

The smirk was automatic, "Just being polite."

Sano snorted, "Since when is Saitou Hajime polite?  Oh, I mean Fujita Goro.  Sorry."  He replied.  He righted himself into a sitting position.  "What's going on, Wolf?"

Saitou reopened the cell door, "Come with me, ahou, we need to talk."  And with that he started down the corridor to his office, Sano scratched his head and followed the Wolf warily.

Sano walked into the office belonging to Chief Inspector Fugita Goro and looked around, he had never been brought to Saitou's office before, he felt slightly nervous.  The desk was cluttered and contained an over full ash tray.  Two chairs sat in front of it and a couch sat along the wall.  Sano felt he would rather be on the couch, so he moved to it and flopped down placing his hands behind his head.  "What's all this about?"

Saitou pushed the papers from a corner of his desk and sat there facing Sano, he then launched into the explanation of his current case.  Several long minutes later he finished most of his tale and waited for the rooster's response.  He didn't have to wait long.

"That is all well and good, but what does any of it have to do with me?  Why tell me all this?"

"Because, ahou, all the victims look like you."  Saitou replied, he let that statement sink in for a minute before he continued.  "We don't know if the killer is specifically focused on you or if you just happen to look like the person he is focused on, but I'm in no hurry to see you murdered, ahou."  His voice was softer as he finished his statement.

Sano sat very still, there was a murderer who was raping and killing men and boys who looked like him.  And Saitou did not want him dead.  That last part seemed very odd, he was sure Saitou hated him.  He voiced his thoughts, "I was under the impression that you would love to see me dead, Cricket Face."

He was slightly startled to see the Wolf's features slightly soften as he said, "No, ahou, I do not wish to see you dead.  If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you already."

Sano swallowed, why did the Wolf look like that?  He looked almost human, like he cared about him.  Sano shook his head and almost laughed, Saitou not wanting him dead and liking him were two totally different things...his imagination was getting out of hand.  "So, I keep a better look out, I got it.  Thanks for the head's up.  Am I free to go now?"

"Not quite.  I was hoping you would let us help keep a look out for you, Sano."  Saitou replied, he felt decidedly nervous.  He knew that showing any kind of emotion to Sano could be risky, but he was hoping it was a risk that was worth it.  If the ahou agreed to his plan, it was.

Sano was suspicious, the cop was acting strange.  "What do you want?"  He asked warily.

Saitou took a moment to light a cigarette, this was it.  What he was about to suggest could either go horribly wrong or perfectly right.  "I want you to stay at my place, I know you will be safe there."  He gave no hint at his inner turmoil.  It was true that Sano would be safe at his home, but it would also give him the chance to get closer to him as well.  He waited, seemingly patient, for the answer from Sanosuke.


	3. Roommates

Sano slowly stepped into Saitou's house.  He took a quick look around as Satiou followed him and slid the door closed.  He still was not sure why he had agreed to this, he was incredibly strong so in his eyes he didn't need a baby sitter.  However, something was up with Saitou and if there was one thing he could not resist it was a mystery.  He had to know what this new side to the Wolf held.  He had once heard a foreigner say that 'curiosity killed the cat' and dang if he wasn't curious.  Since being retrieved from his cell Saitou had been unnervingly nice to him, well, not like nice nice, but decent and polite.  This was not the Saitou Hajime he knew, the Saitou he knew was as good at flinging insults as he was at stabbing you with a sword.  Sano reached up to absently rub the scar along his collar bone, yes, Saitou knew how to stab people with a sword.  He continued to look around as Saitou lit a lamp in the corner of the room.  The main room was a decent size, but sparsely furnished with a few western style chairs and a small table as well as the more traditional cushions Sano was used to.  He could see a shoji off to the right and a small hall to the left, which he assumed led to the kitchen.  By now Saitou had lit the lamp and was watching him, waiting for him to speak it seemed.

"Nice place." He offered, scratching the back of his head as he looked around the room yet again.

"Hn." Saitou replied, "It suits my purposes."

Sano grinned, "And what purposes would that be?"  

"Having a roof over my head." He replied dryly.  Ah, there was the Saitou that Sano knew.  He felt much more comfortable with this version of the Wolf than the polite one.

"So, cop, why the interest in my life?" Sano asked casually, "I mean, I'm a big boy.  I can take care of myself."  He walked further into the room and plopped himself on the most comfortable looking cushion in the room.

Saitou took a moment to light yet another  cigarette and take a good drag off it before he responded. "I do not wish to see you dead, ahou.  I thought I mentioned this already?"  He took a seat on one of the western styled chairs and continued to smoke while watching Sano with steady eyes.  He noted that the boy did not seem nervous in the least, he simply returned the steady look with one of his own.  Saitou loved that about him, he was one of the very few who could look him in the eyes.  Most could not even meet his stare, let alone return it calmly for any length of time.  Sano had no fear of him, Sano seemed to have no fear of anything for that matter.  The staring match continued for a few seconds more before Sano got bored and yawned.

"Got any food?" He asked as he stretched.

Saitou smirked, of course the ahou would be hungry.  "I do."

Sano grinned his goofy grin and was on his feet in seconds, "What are we sitting here for then?  I'm starved, let's eat. Where's the kitchen?"

The Wolf rose from his seat and began down the hallway Sano had noticed earlier with a barely audible laugh, "This way, ahou."

________________________________________________________________________

Sano patted his full belly and stretched.  He had no idea the cop was such a good cook.  More to the point the Wolf was still being oddly pleasant.  Other than his usual nickname for him, he had not insulted, threatened or otherwise been rude to Sanosuke.  Sano laughed a little to himself, thinking he could almost get used to a tamer Wolf of Mibu, but that was not entirely true, he needed Saitou and his attitude.  It was one of the things that kept him grounded, one of the things he was sure of.  The sky was blue, the grass was green and Saitou Hajime was a smug, rude jerk who often deserved to be punched.  So why the nice act?  What was going on here really?  He watched as Saitou calmly ate his soba, being his usual neat and fastidious self.  He laughed softly and shook his head, which drew the wolf's attention.

"What's so funny, ahou?" He rested his chopsticks on the side of his bowl and reached for his tea cup, eyes never leaving Sanosuke.

Sano did the same, taking a sip of his tea.  He was quiet for a minute longer as he pondered whether to play along with the nice wolf or just ask bluntly what was going on.  He decided that when dealing with the Wolf of Mibu the direct approach was best.  "I was just amused by this little act of yours.  What's the deal, Wolf?  Why are you being so nice to me?  The true reason.  I know you think I'm a moron, but I might just surprise you."

Ah, so the ahou was going to be direct.  He must have really thrown the ahou for a loop if he was going to be this direct.  It was rare that Sanosuke would remove his goofy mask and allow anyone to see that he was actually intelligent.  He preferred to play the happy fool for all his friends, Saitou doubted that anyone other than himself and Chou knew that there was more to Sano than what he showed.  He took a minute to think things over.  Sano wanted the truth, that was dangerous this early in the game.  He still did not even know which way the boy leaned.  He had never heard of Sanosuke ever being in a relationship with anything other than sake.  If he tipped his hand too early Sano would storm out and he wouldn't be able to protect him.  That was not an option.  Sano had to be protected at all costs.

"You object to me being polite?" He simply asked.  He took another sip of tea and waited.

Sano frowned slightly, this man could be so stubborn and he could tell this would be one of those times.  "I do not object.  However, you are never polite.  You are famed for being a class A jackass.  You make the younger officers cry on a weekly basis, Saitou.  One of your favorite pass times is making me want to murder you, so what's the deal?"

The smirk was automatic, as it so often was when the ahou was involved.  "I'm touched you pay so much attention to me ahou."

"Listen, temee, just tell me what it is you want.  I know you are not a nice guy, you've got to be angling for something here." Sano tried to keep the irritation out of his voice, but he was not very successful.  The smirk alone was enough to make him want to punch the cop and he knew Saitou knew that because he just kept smirking.

Saitou could not have wiped the smirk off his face if he tried, but that was a moot point anyway, because he wasn't going to try.  He loved annoying the rooster and annoying him he was if the little tick in Sano's eye was any indication.  He took another sip of tea and replied, "I simply do not wish to see you dead and I also do not want my house destroyed so I figured being polite was the least I could do to ensure my home stays unharmed."  He smirked again as Sano barely restrained a groan of aggrivation.

"Ok, so you're not going to tell me.  Nothing new there, but I take it you will continue to be pleasant so as to "preserve your home", so maybe I should just go along with it.  But I warn you Wolf, if you think you are going to blindside me..."  He left the threat unsaid.  Saitou knew exactly what he was going to say.

Saitou laughed, "I will be on my best behavior.  I will even tuck you in at night if you so wish it."  It was said jokingly, but Saitou could not help wishing Sano would indeed wish that.  He shook his head a little, this was going to be harder than he thought.

By the time the dishes were cleared away and clean it was dark.  Saitou had shown that ahou the bath house and he had disappeared for a bath, the Wolf used this time to ready his bed and hope this evening went smoothly.  His house was not large, it was comfortable and perfect for him, but there was only the one bedroom.  The ahou was probably not going to be happy about that.  He stood staring at the futon holding an extra quilt thinking that he was indeed going to have to behave himself, especially if he was going to be sharing a futon with the ahou.  For the second time that night he thought he had to have lost his mind over this scheme, but he could not really make himself care.  The possibility of winning over Sano seemed to make a little thing like insanity superfluous.


	4. Unexpected

Sano was warm and comfortable.  He had had the craziest dream about moving in with the Wolf and as he drifted in that fuzzy place between sleep and awake he thought that it had not been a bad dream.  He shifted closer to the warmth next to him and threw his arm over it.  His futon was really comfy this morning and it smelled amazing.  Sandalwood was one of his favorite smells and he indulged by burring his nose in the warmth and inhaling.  He sighed, why did his futon not feel this comfy every morning?  He puzzled over that for a second as he felt the sun on his face.  He shouldn't have sun on his face, his little shack had no windows.  Why was there sun?  He could also hear a steady beating which he suddenly realized was a heartbeat.  He slowly opened his eyes and prayed that he was still dreaming.

The first thing he saw was the skin of a well toned neck, and he realized he had been sniffing this neck.  He cringed, this was not going to end well, he was sure of it.  He moved his head slightly and looked up to meet the pair of amber eyes that were gazing down at him.  Oh good Lord, he was a dead man.

Saitou had been awakened when Sanosuke had rolled over and began cuddling him, the sniffing started shortly after that.  His first thought was that his plan was going great, then he had realized that the rooster was still very much asleep.  Still, this could be promising.  He was still as Sano continued to cuddle and bury his nose in his neck and he had quickly decided he could get used to waking up like this.  Then he felt the shift in Sano's aura as he awoke and he looked down to meet a pair of wide, startled chocolate eyes.

"Sleep well ahou?"  He asked, voice a little rough, partly from just waking and partly from the fact that he very much wanted to kiss the ahou.

Sano was still not sure if moving would be a good idea, he felt that if he gave the Wolf enough space he would find himself on the wrong end of a katana.  Instead, he removed his arm from around Saitou and cleared his throat.  He decided that humor was the proper thing to go with in this situation, but his brain would not come up with anything humorous. So he did the next best thing, "You're comfy cop."

___________________________________________________________________

"Boss?"  The voice held a slightly nervous air about it, Saitou looked up to see Chou peeking in his office from the doorway.  He looked ready to flee at any moment.

"Yes?  Get in here, Chou.  I do not want to talk to your head." Chou stepped in and shut the door and found his way to the chair before Saitou's desk.

"We found another body and it's bad." He said, sounding tired.

Saitou went over the count in his mind, this would make number six, and still no leads. "Why is it bad, Chou?"

Chou shifted uncomfortably in the chair before he answered, "The killer seems to be escalating.  This victim had his heart cut out."

His heart cut out, that was what Chou had just said.  He felt a tightening in his chest.  "Where is the body?  Take me there."

Hours later Saitou was back in his office working on his reports.  The victim had looked almost exactly like Sanosuke, the Wolf had very nearly hit his knees at the sight.  The doctor had confirmed that this victim was also beaten and raped.  Saitou had come back and gone over every file, looking for anything that would help him find his prey.  They had to find him.  It was maddening.  No one had seen a thing despite the patrols being tripled.  It was as if the killer knew where every patrol was going to be.  He shook his head and returned to the files and reports.  He would find something to lead him to this killer if it was the last thing he ever did.  As he went over and over the files he thought back on how things had been going with Sano.

It had been a month since he had brought Sano into his home to watch over him.  He had very much enjoyed having Sano around and it had seemed that Sano had enjoyed his company as well.  They had honestly gotten along very well, and the first morning had not been the only morning he had awakened to find Sano curled up to his side.  In fact, there had been several times when Sano had seemed about to kiss him on those mornings, but something had stopped him.  This frustrated Saitou to no end, but he had made up his mind to not push and he had held to that.  Sano had been fairly laid back about all of it until the past week.  When the fifth victim was found Saitou had been adamant about him staying in during the day as well as the evening.  That conversation had not gone well and had ended with Sano leaving.  It had taken Saitou hours to track him down and hours more to convince him to come back where he could protect him.  They had reached a compromise of sorts and Sano had been spending most of his days with Chou while Saitou worked.  Chou had been baby sitting when the officer found him and told him about the body.  He had left Sano at the Akabeko with instructions to not move and had also told Tae he was not to leave and gone immediately to the location of the body.  What he had found had sent him running for his boss.  Saitou growled as he replayed the days events in his mind.  This victim had been killed in one of the poorer districts and from what he could tell patrols had been by there at least every hour.  How could this have happened?

Another knock on the door disturbed him, "Enter."

A message boy entered his office and handed him a letter before leaving.  He opened it and read a few lines before he screamed at Chou. "Chou!  Stop that messenger!  Get him back in here now!"  He looked back down at the letter in horror.

"Dear Inspector Fujita, thank you for leaving my little pet where I could collect him.  I promise to return him to you in a few days.  Why, you won't even know him when you see him next.  I have so many plans for him."


	5. From Confusion to Pain

The first thing he noticed was the headache, his head was pounding and he couldn't remember doing anything to make it pound.  The last thing he remembered was eating at the Akabeko and one of Saitou's officers had come to fetch him.  He had not recognized him, but the uniform he had recognized.  So he had gone with him, and due to the amount of sake he had enjoyed on the officer's tab, he had not put up a fuss over the story of a new place to hide him even when his gut tried to tell him that Saitou would never have sent someone he had never seen to get him.  He tried to get up and couldn't, a look down found the reason to be that he was tied hand and foot to a small western style bed.  He shook his head, trying to clear it.  Why did he feel so groggy?  He tried to speak, to call out only to realize he was gagged.  His head fell back onto the bed and he tried to think again.  Gods, why did he feel so bad?  How did he get in this mess?

He heard the slight creaking of a door to his right and looked over to see it swinging open.  In walked a man he vaguely recognized, the officer he realized through the haze.  He blinked and shook his head again.  He needed to be able to think!

"Don't strain yourself my little pet.  It will take a few more hours before the drug wears off and then the fun we will have!  I have so many plans for you, so many things I've dreamed of doing."  He paused to wipe at his mouth, his hands were shaking.  "Oh, Sanosuke, I've waited for so long to have you.  You have no idea how long.  Just a few more hours and we can begin."  He softly touched Sano's face and then turned to walk out, softly shutting the door again.

Sano closed his eyes, where was that annoying Wolf when he needed him.   _Hurry up, temee, if you don't I'll never get to tell you somethings you might want to know._

___________________________________________________________

Chou took in the upturned desk, the broken chairs, the layer of papers covering everything.  The two wounded officers had been carted off to the clinic.  Saitou had walked out the door, sword drawn, calmly looking for his next victim.  Chou rubbed his jaw, which was sporting a large purple bruise courtesy of one angry Wolf.  Two of his own swords had been broken in the rage that had followed Saitou's finding out that Sanosuke had been taken.  The chief had walked in, took one look around and commented that the killer would only have one more victim, if that and then he had told Chou to send a messenger when it was safe to be in the building again.  Chou had said some less than nice things about the man's parentage and his choice of bed partners after he had walked out and then stalked out to find Saitou.

Chou's first stop was to his own apartment to replace his two broken swords.  His next stop was the Akabeko where he found a sobbing Tae and an angry Wolf banging his head against the wall.

"Woman, I need you to focus here.  What did the officer look like?" He spat and Chou had the feeling that this was probably around the hundredth time he had asked the question.  He also had the feeling that her reply was just the same as the previous times as she broke down all over again, crying harder than before.

"Boss, let me have a go, ne?" He spoke quietly, an angry Wolf was likely to attack anyone.  Saitou turned his scorching gaze on him and somehow he met it.  "Let me talk to her boss."

Saitou stalked off to the back of the restaurant growling.  Chou sat down next to Tae and carefully put his arm around her, "Breathe Tae, just breathe.  I need you to calm down and talk with me." He spoke lowly as he held the sobbing woman. "I need to know what he looked like Tae."

It took twenty minutes more for Tae calm enough to talk.  It was a further thirty minutes more to get the information he was after.  A man in an officer's uniform with long dark hair, but she had never seen his face.  She recalled seeing him sitting with Sano and talking, but she had not questioned his presence because of the uniform.  The last thing she remembered was seeing him lead a very drunk Sano  out the door.  "I should have known something was wrong, Sano looked more drunk than he should have.  I should have known!"  A fresh wave of tears followed.

By this time several other officers had arrived looking for him, he passed Tae off to one of them and went to retrieve Saitou.  He found him with his head pressed against the back wall, sword still in hand.  He slowly approached and braced for impact.  "Boss, we can go now.  We are looking for a man with long dark hair, he led a suspiciously too drunk Sanosuke away 3 hours ago.  I think Sano may have been drugged, boss."

Chou waited for the explosion, it didn't come.  Instead Saitou moved from the wall and began walking towards the front, "Let's go, Chou.  We have more people to talk to.  Get every officer involved, I want everyone in this sector questioned before nightfall."  Chou moved faster then he thought possible.


	6. Talking with a Stranger

He had been watching Sano for over two hours now, he finally had him.  All his thoughts had been focused on the man sleeping before him for months, ever since he had seen him in the market.  He had been fighting with a policeman and his spirit had been impressive, he had known then he would have to break him.  It would take time to break someone like Sanosuke.  Hours of pain, broken up with short periods of mercy and little sleep to break him down.  He was very much so looking forward to it.  He had found that Sanosuke had friends in the police force, however he had not counted on them being so protective.  The murders committed while waiting to take Sano had been a bit of fun, but had not provided the distraction he had hoped for.  The protection had gotten tighter instead of allowing him to snatch Sano from under their noses.  His last little trick had paid off spectacularly though, here before him was everything he had hoped for.

Sano slowly opened his eyes, his mind felt clear, the fog gone now.  He was still gagged much to his dismay, he turned his head and noticed his captor. He gave him the dirtiest look he could.  The man smiled widely and reached out to touch the gag.  "I will remove it in a moment, for now you need to listen." 

Sano repeated the dirty look which only made the man smile again.  He tested his bonds and they held tight.  He began to flex his arms and legs, he wasn't about to give up, if he could break the ropes he would be smashing that smile to pieces.  The man laughed softly, "It's quite useless Sanosuke.  I know how strong you are, you won't be breaking free.  That would spoil all of my plans.  Now, listen."  And with those words the man launched into all the plans he had for Sano.

Through his vivid description of his plans Sano continued to give him dirty looks and try to break free.  The more the man spoke, the harder he tried to break free.  He knew one thing was clear, this man was pure evil and if he did not break free he would face pain like he had never known. 

"And by the end you will beg for me to kill you.  Won't that be lovely?"  The man finished his detailed plans.  He reached to Sano and removed that gag, tracing along Sano's jaw as he did.  Sano tried his best to bite him, he moved his hand back and laughed.  "Oh, you are going to be so much fun."

"Who are you, you sick freak?" Sano demanded angrily.  "When I get loose I am going to pound your face in the ground.  Repeatedly."  He kept pulling at the ropes, trying to loosen them.

The man leaned in and lightly kissed Sano on the forehead, "You won't break free, now, for our first game you will need to moved...so I'm afraid I'll have to put you to sleep for a bit more." With this he placed a rag over Sano's mouth.  Sano jerked and fought as much as he could, but could not escape the rag, as his eyes fell shut he had but one thought.   _Hurry up, Jime._

__________________________________________________________________________

When he opened his eyes again he found himself standing, or rather mostly hanging, in the center of the room.  His hands stung as he tried in vain to break free again.  He looked around as he struggled, there were no windows, just the door, the bed and a neatly arranged collection of things that he was sure were all intended for him.  Looking over the items he cringed and began to work his hands harder to free the rope, he had to get free.  The door swung inward and his captor walked in, dressed in a pair of loose black pants.  He smiled and walked over to the collection of items, he took a few minutes to peruse them before selecting a short multi-thonged whip.

He walked back to Sano and circled him, "Time to get started."

Sano braced himself for the pain and clamped his mouth shut.  This freak wanted to hear him scream, wanted to hear him beg and he had no intention of giving him what he wanted.  Sano hissed as he whip made contact with his back, he breathed in through his nose, he was determined to not make noise.  The first few hits were almost easy to ignore, but he soon lost count of the times the whip connected with his back.  It seemed like forever before he stopped, Sano breathed hard through his nose, he had managed to not utter a peep. He felt hands touch his back and sucked in a breath, the hands continued to trace over his back in an almost loving fashion.

"So tough, not a sound from you.  How long can you last, Sanosuke?" He felt the mans breath on his neck as he pressed himself to his back, his arms coming around to run over his chest. Sano screwed his eyes shut and held his breath, "You can't win Sano.  Just give up and scream." He whispered as he caressed Sano's stomach.  Sano felt his stomach lurch as the man kissed his neck. Sano didn't know what was worse, the pain or the man touching him.  His back was on fire and the freak pressing up against him just made it worse.  He felt him move away, he kept his eyes shut and breathed deep.  He heard the man shift and a slight scraping sound and he opened his eyes.  What he saw made him nauseous, the man stood in front of him wielding a large club.

He grinned, "This is going to hurt."  And with that he swung and the club made contact with Sano's left leg.  He could swear he heard his teeth crack as he forced himself to remain quiet. "Nothing, eh? Well, I can fix that." Another swing and Sano's right leg erupted in pain.  He saw stars and a startled gasp was forced from him.  He jerked when the man grabbed his chin and kissed him, but his hold was strong and he forced Sano's jaw to remain open as he kissed him. "Your pain tastes delightful, pet." He whispered, he smoothed Sano's bangs back from his face gently. "I want to hear you scream though, so don't disappoint me."

"Just you wait till I get free, freak." Sano said roughly.

His captor laughed again, "When I finally free you the only thing you will do is beg me to kill you."

_________________________________________________

 

 


	7. The Spy and the Wolf

Chou had the feeling he was being watched.  He looked over his shoulder for what had to be the hundredth time as he made his way back to the station.  Every person in the district had been questioned and the only thing they had to show for it was a name.  Taka Yukishiro was the man they were looking for.  The problem was no one knew where to find him, they knew him and often saw him around the city but not a one could say where the man lived.  Chou warily walked into the station and headed for Saitou's office.  He wasn't sure if the boss was back, and he wasn't sure if he wanted him to be.  Saitou had been a man possessed, he had passed the 12 hours after Sano's capture in what could only be called a controlled rage.  Chou had never seen the boss to close to being out of control.  Saitou Hajime was a man who was always in control and his iron will never faltered.  

He knocked on the office door and heared a gruff "Enter".  He let himself in and took up his customary position in front of the desk, which was now upright again.  The office looked remarkably clean and he wondered who had been given the task of putting it back together. "We have a name, boss." He stated evenly.

Saitou looked up sharply, "Out with it, Chou."

"Taka Yukishiro.  No one seems to know where he lives, though.  We've questioned everyone in the district and though they see him often, no one knows where he lives."  Chou rubbed his face tiredly.

There was another knock at the door and the Wolf uttered another gruff command to enter.  The man who walked in explained why Chou had felt like he was being watched all day.  Aoshi Shinomori was probably the best spy in the country, he walked in and laid a file on Saitou's desk.  "This is what we have found."

"You called in the Oniwabanshu?" Chou questioned.  The boss was indeed impatient if he had called in the Oniwaban spies.

Saitou did not look up or respond as he was fully focused on the file in front of him.  Yukishiro lived outside of the city and was not well known by anyone.  The most anyone would say of him was that they generally felt uneasy around him.  He had never been in any sort of trouble since he had moved to this district over a year ago.  Saitou closed the file and rose, "Chou get a group together and meet us here in 2 hours." He handed the file to Chou and turned to Aoshi, "I trust you will be assisting?"

The spy gave a slight nod of his head, "Aa."  He followed the Wolf out the door to begin the trip to Yukishiro's home.  Saitou's carriage waited to take them part of the way, the rest of the trip would be made on foot so as not to alert their target.  Both men were silent for quite awhile until Aoshi cleared his throat.

"You seem to be very...focused...on this case, Fugita." Aoshi spoke formally using Saitou's new name.  His eyes never wavered as he looked at the Wolf.

Saitou exhaled a puff of smoke before speaking, "You always were perceptive Shinomori."

Aoshi inclined his head to this observation and continued, "Why are you so anxious?  You are not the usual calm Wolf I have known before."

Saitou's eyes flashed, "A man is raping and killing, I think that calls for a little urgency.  Do you not agree?"  He looked out of the window and took another drag off the cigarette in his hand.

Aoshi was silent for a moment, "Aa, however rushing in like a lovesick puppy will only get more people killed, ne?"

Saitou growled and threw the cigarette butt out the window.  "I will eradicate this menace.  Aku. Soku. Zan.  And that is all you need to know."

_________________________________________________________________

Taka Yukishiro looked over his masterpiece.  Sanosuke still hung in the middle of the room, every inch of his body bruised and bloody.  A noose circled his neck and kept him from lowering his head, only by staying awake and keeping his head up could he breathe.  He watched Taka warily as he walked around him.  Sano had been as quiet as he could, but he had not succeeded in being totally silent.  The hot iron poker had wrought sounds of pain from him as his chest was burned, as had the knife that was used to cut his arms. 

"Still not going to scream, are you?" Taka asked.  He shook his head in amusement.  Sano was proving to be every bit as fun as he had hoped, but he could tell this game was closing to an end.  The boy was weak and it was time to start breaking bones, he estimated that it would only take one or two broken bones to have Sano screaming and begging for an end.  He would give Sano several hours to hang in despair and then he would finish it.  He couldn't wait to break his legs, then he would take him and just at the right moment slit his throat.  He shivered thinking about it.  Nothing gave him pleasure like that of when he killed.  It was perfect and this would be the best yet.  He caressed Sano's face lovingly, "I'll be back soon, pet.  It won't be long now."

__________________________________________________________________

The half hour trek to Yukishiro's house was spent in silence, both Saitou and Aoshi too focused on their surroundings to even whisper.  Chou and the other officers had been right on time and now they were in place awaiting the order to move.  Aoshi and Chou had exchanged several meaningful looks as Saitou had stalked between them and the other officers whispering instructions.  "I will take care of Yukishiro.  Chou and Shinomori will find the victim.  Your job is to make sure nothing leaves this area alive."

Saitou stalked back to Aoshi and Chou, he was absolutely dying for a cigarette but knew that the smallest thing could give them away so he suffered.  He saw a quick glance between his subordinate and Shinomori and gave them his full attention.  Aoshi crouched next to him and after a few moments spoke.

"Are you sure it is wise to leave the target to you alone?" He said, voice flat.  

"You doubt me, Shinomori?" Saitou hissed, his hand moved to his sword, but Aoshi was faster.  He stopped the motion and redirected his attention back to his face.  No emotion was present in the cool blue eyes.

"You are not yourself," He stated, removing his hand from the Wolf's arm. "I am simply stating that it would not hurt to have someone with you should things go badly.  We do not know how strong this man is."

Saitou rolled the idea around in his head and had to admit it made sense.  They had no idea what this man was capable of once they had him cornered, he shook his head at Aoshi and turned back to the house.

 


	8. Devastation

Sanosuke jerked his head up gasping for air.  He had fallen asleep again.  He groaned at the pain that breathing caused him, where was that stupid Wolf anyway?  He couldn't tell how long he had been here, but it felt like an eternity.  The Wolf was long overdue in his opinion.  "Hurry up, temee, I want to go home."  He said to the empty room, then he laughed at himself.  He was talking as if Saitou was right in front of him, and he realized he would like nothing better.  Through out the torture he had used the Wolf's memory to distract him.  It had given him plenty to think about.  Saitou was not all he thought him to be, his stay under his protection had proved that.  The private Wolf was more relaxed and sometimes even humorous.  He had never thought he would come to like the Wolf of Mibu, he had refused to admit to anything stronger than that.  However, now he knew he could spend his life with the ornery cop, if only he lived through this.  His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash beyond the door to his room.  He could hear shouts and what sounded almost like the very Wolf he'd been thinking of.  The next moment the door crashed open and Chou fell into the room.

He jumped up with a snarled "why you" before he caught sight of Sano.  He immediately forgot heading back into the fray when he saw the rooster hanging in the middle of the room.  The noose was taken care of quickly and Sano was grateful to let his head drop, his chin resting against his chest.

"Do you think you can stand?" Chou questioned, sword a second away from cutting the ropes that kept him hanging.  Sano shook his head in the negative.  "Ok, this may hurt a bit then." Chou responded and reached around him as he cut the ropes.  Sano nearly screamed when he fell into his friend, but mangaged to keep it to a low groan.  Even now he didn't want that sick freak to win.  Chou lowered him to the ground as easily as he could and looked around, he spotted a rag in the corner and retrieved it and tried to remove at least a little of the blood from Sano's face.  Sano gave a light chuckle at his actions.

"You look like hell, Rooster." Chou observed as he continued to wipe away blood.

"Probably," was all Sano managed before he passed out.

____________________________________________________

 Saitou stared at the man he and Aoshi had finally backed into a corner.  Taka Yukishiro had indeed been strong, he had put up an impressive fight and had sent Chou sailing through a door into another room from which he had not returned.  Saitou took another step forward before Aoshi's voice stopped him, "Not yet, we must find Sanosuke first." He cautioned.

Saitou growled, he wanted this man to die but first he had to know where the ahou was. "Where is he?"

Taka laughed, he still held a broken sword defensively in one hand. "He is long gone, Officer."  He wiped a bit of sweat from his eyes before continuing, "You should have heard him scream, it was wonderful.  He begged me."

"That is a lie you freak." The voice of Chou reached Saitou's ears.  "Boss, he's here and he's alive."

Saitou smirked and shifted into the gatotsu stance, "Aku. Soku. Zan."  The next second found Taka Yukishiro pinned to the wall behind him by a sword through his heart. "Justice is served, Yukishiro, enjoy hell."

The man gave one last gurgle and was gone.  Saitou pulled his sword free and Taka fell to the floor, he cleaned the blade and strode off to find Sanosuke.

Chou motioned him into the room where an unconcious Sano lay.  He did not pause as he walked past Chou and went to the ahou's side.  There he knelt and placed his hand lightly on Sano's chest.  He looked him over and closed his eyes, he spoke quietly to Chou.  "Fetch the carriage."

___________________________________________________

Chou watched his boss warily as he sat in the clinic where they were waiting on the doctor to finish caring for Sano.  Saitou had been standing perfectly still watching the closed door for over an hour.  His hand rested on the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe it at a moments notice.  A knock came at the clinic's front door and he watched Saitou's hand twitch on the hilt.  His eyes moved to the door as it opened and the lady doctor came out to see who was at the front door.  She opened the door and stood back allowing Aoshi Shinomori to enter and then moving back to the room where Sano was being attended by Dr. Gensai.  Chou's eyes moved back to watch Saitou as Aoshi came and sat next to him along the wall.  Aoshi had gone to meet with his spies just after they had carried Sano into the clinic.  Chou glanced at him and then pointedly looked back to Saitou.  Aoshi nodded his head in silent communication.  Another knock came at the front door and once more the lady doctor came out to answer it.  She spoke softly to someone and then allowed them in.  A comically short red headed man walked in.  Chou's eyebrows rose and he looked back at Aoshi.  Again Aoshi nodded.

The tiny man walked carefully to Saitou, always staying where he could see him.  He stopped a few feet in front of him and bowed.  "Saitou-san, I am sorry to meet you here under such circumstances, that I am."

Saitou's hand twitched again and his eyes moved to the smaller man, "Battousai, I have no need of your annoying antics today."

The Battousai was not detered.  "I am here at the request of Aoshi-san, that I am."

Chou watched the hand twitch again and saw the Wolf's head turn in Himura Kenshin's direction.  "Why on earth would you be needed here, Battousai?  You did not offer your assistance when he was being hunted or when he was taken, so you are not needed now that he has been found."

Chou let loose a breath he had not known he was holding.  He could not fathom what Aoshi had been thinking, the Wolf was wound tight as it was they didn't need the Battousai here to further aggravate him.  He turned back to Aoshi and started to speak, but was silenced by the look he got.  He turned his attention back to Saitou and Himura.

The tiny man placed his hand on his own sword, "I am here to lend assistance should your control break, Saitou."  He left off the honorific, the look on his face stern.  The only response he got was a growl from the Wolf.

The door opened yet again and the lady doctor came out yet again, wiping her hands on her smock.  "You can see him now." She told Saitou and she moved away from the door to let him pass.

No one else moved as Saitou walked into the room, the lady doctor closed the door and moved to go back to caring for other patients.  The three remaining men in the room all moved closer to the door and waited patiently for Saitou to emerge again.


	9. The end of a life

“You can see him now, Inspector Fujita.”  The lady doctor said as she stepped out of the room where Sano was laying. “Dr. Gensai will talk with you as well.”

Saitou nodded and stepped past her into the room, she quietly slid the door shut behind him.  He looked over the room and finally let his eyes rest on Sanosuke.  He was bandaged almost solidly from head to toe.  His face was a mass of bruises and small cuts, Saitou’s eyes left him and focused on the elderly doctor.

Dr. Gensai sighed once before he spoke.  “His injuries are many, Inspector, but most of them are not fatal.”

“What do you mean ‘most of them’?”  Saitou’s tone was flat, emotionless.  He looked back to Sanosuke and looked him over carefully again.

“The cuts and broken bones will mend, but the strike to the head is the problem.  I will tell you the truth, he may never wake up.  Head injuries are tricky things, all we can do is wait.  Right now he is doing as well as we could hope, but if he does not regain consciousness in the next few days it is likely that he never will.”   Gensai looked from Sanosuke to Saitou, “I am truly sorry for such news.  All we can do right now is treat his other wounds and wait to see what happens.”

Saitou was silent for a few minutes as he took this in.  His outward appearance gave no hint to the anger boiling inside him.  He had killed the man responsible, but at that moment he could have cut down the entire town in his anger.  He looked to the doctor, “I understand.” And with that he walked out.

The three men waiting in the next room had sensed his rage and watched him carefully as he walked out with a glance to each other they all followed him out the door and down the street.  They followed as he walked to the edge of town and made his way to a small clearing just beyond the forest on the edge of town.  As soon as he reached the middle of the clearing he stopped and was still.

Kenshin stepped forward, drawing his sabatou. “Do not interfere.” He told Chou and Aoshi as he walked toward the Wolf.  He could feel the anger flowing through the man’s body, his rage was more than Kenshin had ever felt it.  Even during the worst of the war his rage had never reached this level.

“Saitou, it is not your fault.” He said quietly. 

The Wolf turned to look at him, eyes blazing.  He said nothing as he drew his sword, his eyes never leaving Kenshins.  Kenshin nodded to him and they began to circle each other.  From the edge of the clearing Chou watched warily.  He had never seen his boss so angry, he had never even thought the Wolf would allow himself to be this angry.  The destruction of his office was nothing compared to this.  He knew the outcome of this and he could not understand Himura’s choice to face him alone.  He and the Wolf had been equals during the war, their battles always resulting in a draw.  Neither was ever able to best the other.  However, Himura no longer killed and his body was slowly deteriorating due to the stress of his sword style.  His small body could no longer handle the stresses of battle.  He was going to die without help.

Chou glanced at Aoshi, the stoic ninja was watching calmly.  He shifted his eyes back to the two swordsmen in time to see Himura fly backwards.  He was on his feet again in seconds and just as quick to attack.  Saitou blocked effortlessly and the cycle repeated again.  Minutes ticked by as they battled, neither able to gain any advantage, but soon Chou could see that Kenshin was slowing.  His body no longer able to match the Wolf.  Proof of this came seconds later as Saitou left a large gash across his chest.  He had been able to avoid dying, barely.

“Shouldn’t we…” Chou began, only to be cut off by Aoshi’s, “No.  Himura knows what he is doing.”

Chou shook his head, “He’s going to get killed.”

“Aa.” Was the only reply he received.  Suddenly Chou understood and he whipped his head back to the battle.  Kenshin had gained several more cuts and was breathing heavily, his steps were much slower.  He was committing suicide.  Chou thought he might be ill, the man who was once the greatest hitokiri to ever live was voluntarily ending his life in this last fight so that no one else would have to face the Wolf of Mibu’s rath.  Chou could not accept this, he turned to Aoshi again, “You can’t let him do this.”

Aoshi looked at Chou a moment and then back to the battle, “I will not interfere, they both know what they are doing and I will not disrespect Kenshin’s wishes.”  He lapsed back into silence as he gazed upon the two fighters.  Chou tried to say something else, but no words came out.  He sank down to one knee and waited for the inevitable.  He did not have to wait long, mere minutes later he saw Saitou take the infamous gatotsu stance and he quickly looked away.  He heard the thump of a body landing seconds later and turned back.  Himura Kenshin, the Battousai, was dead, Saitous blade neatly through his heart.

Saitou pulled the blade free and cleaned it before sheathing it.  He lit a cigarette as he walked towards Chou.  “Let’s go.” He said as he passed Chou and Aoshi.  Chou looked at Aoshi, he simply nodded his head and then Chou walked after Saitou.  He followed his boss, at a complete loss for words.  If he was honest with himself, he had never been more afraid of the man than he was now.


	10. Wolves hate waiting

Dr. Gensai opened the door gently and stepped into the room where Sano still lay unconscious. Beside him, back to the wall, was the Chief Inspector who was sleeping lightly.  His eyes opened and focused on the elderly doctor, "Good morning Doctor."

Gensai inclined his head toward him, "Good morning Inspector.  Would you like to get some food while I check him?" 

Saitou rose and after a glance at Sano's face, left the room.  It was the third day that this exchange had happened, the doctor did not need to be alone to check over his patient, but he found it to be the only way the policeman would leave and take care of himself.  Dr. Gensai knelt by Sanosuke and began his examination, he had hoped Sanosuke would have woken by now.  He was unsettled that it had not happened, Sano had often been under his care over the years due to his habit of fighting anyone he thought would be a good opponent.  The doctor was very fond of him and dreaded the reality he was facing, that Sanosuke would never awake again.  He checked his patients ribs and Sano's head moved as he grimaced.  Dr. Gensai's heart jumped with hope, "Sanosuke, can you hear me?"

Sano grimaced again and then seemed to relax back into peaceful sleep.  Gensai completed his examination and rose to leave the room with more hope than he had had since Sano was brought in.

_____________________________________________________________________

Saitou took his time away from the clinic to check in with Chou, they met a a local noodle booth.  Both men ate quietly for a bit before talking. "How is he?"  Chou asked.

"Unconscious." Came the reply.  Chou would not have been able to detect the strain in the other man's voice if he had not known him so well.  He nodded and continued to eat, when they had finished he handed him a packet of papers from the Chief.  "What are these?"

"From the Chief, he wants you to look over cases and send back your thoughts.  You will remain on staff, but on leave until you are ready to come back, paid of course.  It's kind of a work from home thing."  He explained.  Chou had suggested it knowing Saitou would quit immediately if he was ordered to return to work before he was ready and despite being terrified of the man on occasion, Chou could not imagine his life working for anyone but the Wolf.

"Hn." Saitou turned the package over in his hands as he thought over the arrangement, he finally nodded his head. "Very well.  I will be in touch, Chou."  With those words the Wolf was up and on his way back to the clinic.  He thought over the past few days as he strolled down the street, nodding once in a while to someone who passed him.  He was dressed casually, but the denizens still knew him no matter what he wore, Inspector Fujita Goro was well known.

He let his thoughts wander back to Sanosuke, the doctor had said the longer he remained unconscious the likelihood of him waking became less and less.  What would that mean for him, he wondered.  How would he react to burying him, to never seeing him or hearing his voice again?  What would a life time without a taunt to have his ass kicked everyday be like?  It had already been long enough without hearing the ahou threatening him, he thought.

He stepped back into the clinic and was greeted with the crying of a child somewhere near by.  He could hear the elderly doctor speaking softly to the child as he treated him and the voice of a shrill woman he assumed was the child's mother.  He stepped back into the room where Sano lay and looked him over, he looked the same as when he had left.  He sat back in his self appointed spot by Sano's head, his hand automatically going to rest on the Rooster's spiky hair.

"Wake up soon Ahou, all this sleep is not making you any prettier, you know." He said, caressing the brown locks.  He rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes and almost missed the quiet laugh from beside him.

"Look who's talking." It was so softly spoken that Saitou was almost sure his mind had supplied the sound, he slowly looked down to the Rooster's face and found one brown eye looking at him, the other still swollen shut.  There was also a small grin. "You look old, cop.  Why so serious?"

He couldn't seem to make his mouth work, no matter how he tried words would not come.  Instead, he leaned down and placed his head against Sano's own and lightly ruffled his hair.  Sano laughed softly, "No insults?" He tried to raise his hand only to gasp in pain.  Saitou moved quickly to place his hand gently over the arm and still any movement.

"Don't move, Ahou.  You are beyond broken, covered head to toe in bandages.  I should get the doctor."  He rose and walked to the door, with a quick glance back at Sano he went to find Dr. Gensai.


	11. First Confession

Gensai had been overjoyed at Sano's ability to hold a steady conversation, assuring Saitou that it was an extremely good sign and that he was sure once all the physical wounds healed Sano would be able to shake the emotional ones as well.  The doctor had stressed that Saitou and Chou would be the main ones to help Sano with this, the doctor had given Saitou a knowing look as he had said this, before cautioning that he could not push Sano to do things until he was ready.  Saitou felt the doctor's warning had a deeper meaning than his words implied, a feeling that only got stronger the more the doctor had gone on.  He had finally been allowed to go back to Sanosuke after promising to behave himself.

Sano was still sleeping after the doctor's last examination, his face was still slightly pained.  Saitou sat and thought over the doctors words as he softly toyed with the Rooster's hair.  Sano's wounds had been so extreme that the doctor could not say what all of the injuries came from, though the doctor felt sure Sano had been raped repeatedly before and during the torture.  Sano had been awake so little that there had been no chance to ask and he had not volunteered any information.  Chou had been by and they had discussed the issues at hand and the case that he had been given to look over.  Chou had no experience with anything of this nature and Saitou's own experience was with women who had survived rapists.  They would have to go into this whole thing blind, feeling their way along with Sanosuke.  It would be painful for all.  Sano would recover, of that he was sure, but would he ever again be the carefree spirit he had been?  Saitou felt sick whenever he thought of Sano jaded and bitter, like him.  Yes, Sano had seen death, Sano had killed, Sano was an adult as far as his life experience went; but his nineteen year old self had never been broken.  Sano had always crawled back and survived, after every horrible thing that had happened in his life, he had survived as the bright, caring person he was.  He had often hid that caring nature behind fists that were quick to fly, but once you got past the fists Sano would protect you with his life.  How many times had he seen the Ahou risk his life for a friend?  How many times had he jailed him for some of those fights?  How many times had he jailed him to save his life?  Many.

The spike riddled head next to him turned and a groan escaped Sano's lips.  Saitou stroked his hair as he moaned, he was dreaming the Wolf suddenly realized.  "Shh, Ahou.  You are safe, quiet now and rest." He whispered close to Sano's ear.  Sano turned toward the voice and quieted, Saitou caught the sigh of his name as he quieted down.

_____________________________________________________

"I'm ready to go home." 

Saitou looked up to Dr. Gensai and awaited his response.  Sanosuke had been insisting he be allowed to go home for a week now, the doctor had not been agreeable.  He wanted his patient where he could keep a close eye on him, Sano was tired of being watched.  He had been allowed to stand for the first time a few days ago and had proved he could hold his weight up, thus verifying the healing of his legs.  He was mostly unwrapped now, only the deepest cuts still bandaged.  Bones had healed, though they were still tender and Sano was itching to be free of his warden.

Dr. Gensai looked stern as he paced the room.  "You still have mending to do, Sano.  You can not return to your home yet."  He held up a hand to stop Sano's wail of outrage, "However, I will allow you to be under the care of the Inspector."  

Sano thought about this for a few moments, he figured this was going to be the best offer he was likely to get from the doctor, but that didn't mean he had to appear happy about it.  "Fine." He finally huffed.  Saitou smirked at the tone he used.  He was glad the Ahou was being so difficult, to him it meant that he would heal, he would survive.

A few hours later all the arrangements had been made and a carriage had been called, as had Chou.  Chou waltzed in half an hour later and bowed to Sanosuke.  "Your carriage, sir."  He announced, grinning.

Sano took a swipe at him out of spite, "Hello, Broomhead.  You are looking annoyingly well."

"I do, don't I?" The blonde responded, "You, however, look like you need a shave."

Sano touched his bearded chin, he had refused anyone to come near him with any type of knife or razor.  Hardly shocking, but Chou wondered how long he would stand the itchy hair before he broke down.  He figured Sano would be more at ease once he was at Saitou's, it was something they would cross when they got to it.  It was going to be that way for a lot of things the way Chou saw it, he hoped he could be the person Sano needed him to be.  Chou had never had a friend like the Rooster, their mutual taunting making them seem like they were at odds, but each understood the other and accepted him.

"Eh, I'm still deciding if I like it.  Help me up and get me out of here before Gensai changes his mind." Sano held up his hand and Chou took it and helped him up.  He wobbled a bit, but looked fairly steady.  He grinned and threw his arm around Saitou's shoulder, "Let's get out of here, temee."  Saitou nodded and they made their way to the carriage, Sano had to lean heavily on Saitou most of the way due to the fact that his muscles were so weak from his extended recovery.  He was soon seated next to Saitou and Chou closed the door, Sano looked confused.  "You're not coming, Broomhead?"

Chou laughed, "I am driving, Roosterhead."  He laughed again as Sano suddenly looked very nervous. "Don't worry, I promise to be a model driver.  This is too nice a day to listen to you complain about my lack of driving skills."  With that they were on their way and Sano had to admit...Chou was being really nice.  He was even going at a nice leisurely pace and Sano was thankful to get to enjoy the sun and fresh air.

"I missed you, cop.  Thought I'd never see you again."  Saitou turned his attention to Sanosuke as he spoke.  Sano continued to look out the carriage window, "I had things I wanted to tell you and thought I would never get to..."  He paused and looked at the Wolf, "I think that was what I was most afraid of."


	12. The truth comes out

Sano waited patiently for the Wolf to respond, he understood so much about the man next to him that he had never realized before this whole ordeal.  His long hours of captivity had given him time upon time to think and dissect the Wolf and his habits.  Saitou would need time to think, to weigh the options.  He was annoying that way, forever thinking everything to death.  Sano turned to look back out the carriage window as it slowed to a stop in front of Saitou's small home.  He couldn't help the feeling that swept through him, he felt warm, almost like this was his home.  It occurred to him, not for the first time, that if he had been less adamant about being let out of that house he would have probably escaped harm altogether.  He still was not sure how he felt about that, he tried not to feel anything about it.  Chou distracted him by opening the carriage door, "Nice ride, Rooster?" He asked.

Sano smiled, it had been a nice ride. "It was nice, I had no idea you could be so useful."  He heard Saitou snort as Chou made a face at him.  Saitou jumped down and turned back to him to hold out a hand.  He took it and allowed himself to be helped down and into the house.  Chou stayed for a short while, making sure to point out that his boss had forced him to clean the house the day before.  Sano had commented on how Chou would make someone a good wife which had resulted in a rare full laugh from the Wolf and Chou's aggrieved wail for him to take the comment back.  Sano could not remember Chou ever looking so hilariously outraged.  It all felt wonderfully normal and he wondered if this little bubble would burst leaving him gasping in pain again.  After Chou had left Saitou had fixed dinner and then insisted Sano rest.  

Sano looked at Saitou when he caught site of an extra futon in the lone bedroom.  Saitou did not look back at him.  He stuck his hands in his pockets and nodded to the two futons, "I did not know if you would prefer to sleep alone."  His voice was flat, so much like the Wolf to refuse to show emotion.  Sano laughed a little at it.

"I am not sure either." He admitted, he moved forward slowly to the first futon. "I am not sure of lots of things right now, Saitou.  Know what I mean?"

Saitou did know what he meant.  On almost every level he knew exactly what Sanosuke meant.  He nodded yes, not sure he could speak.  He was startled to feel Sano's hand touch his own, those warm fingers lacing with his.  He felt Sano squeeze his fingers and he returned the slight pressure.  This seemed to be enough for Sano, who moved to the larger futon and pulled back the cover.  "Let's go to bed, cop."  Again he could not find his voice so he nodded again and they both prepared for bed and crawled under the covers.

___________________________________________________________

_"Doesn't that feel good?  You're such a good little toy...so much fun."_

_That hated voice in his ear again and the pain again as he was violated in the worst way.  Forced to endure things no one should, he had fought but it had only made the mad man more eager.  It had cost him so much more pain in the end, but he had been adamant that he would not be broken._

_The scene shifted and the pain from the whip was there again, so real.  He could hear his teeth grinding as he forced himself to stay quiet.  Then the humiliation again, so much worse due to the pain of his back being ripped open.  By this time he had started his little mind games with himself, trying to stay quiet and keep himself alive.  The voice ever present in his ears making him hate like he never had before.  The arms around him more than he could take.  Again the scene shifted and he was there on the floor again, being held down after a beating, being used for this freak's enjoyment.  He couldn't take it anymore._

Sano awoke screaming, fighing the arms around him for all he was worth.  He felt his elbow connect with his captor and heard the soft woof of breath leaving him.  He fought harder as the arms managed to restrain him, there was a voice in his ear urgently saying something.  He tried to listen to it, it was his name.  It was saying his name, he knew that voice.  The Wolf.  He stopped moving, finally breaking into the present moment.  He was panting, covered in sweat, his heart beating wildly.  Saitou's arms were around him, holding him still and he was saying his name.  Sano looked around a moment before he fully realized where he was and that he had been dreaming.  His body relaxed finally and he felt Saitou relax in response, though the arms did not remove themselves.  He felt Saitou's head rest against his back and felt him sigh.

"Saitou." His voice was shaking, his heart still hammering.  He held onto the arms around him, trying to get back to neutral.  He couldn't do it, he couldn't get back to that place where he felt nothing, he was shaking and he couldn't stop.  He felt moisture gather in his eyes, he took a ragged breath.

"Ahou, it's ok.  You are in my home and you are safe."  Saitou sounded strained as well.  That gave him some measure of comfort, that the Wolf was shaken as well.  "He's dead.  I killed him myself."

Sano stopped breathing.  He hadn't known this, no one had mentioned the man and he had not wanted to hear that he was still alive so he didn't ask. He tried to understand what that meant for him.  He was never going to have to hear that voice again.  He would not have to see him ever again.  Kami, if it was only that easy he thought.  He would never forget for the rest of his life, every second would be with him always.  How was he supposed to live with that?

"You have to find a way to live with it, Sano.  You are strong, I know you can do this."  Sano only realized he had spoken aloud when he heard Saitou answer him.

"How, cop?  What do you know about it?"  He was angry suddenly, he shook off Saitou's arms and got up.  He walked to the bedroom door and leaned on the  frame.  "How would you know?  The great Wolf of Mibu was never some freak's little bitch."

Saitou sat up, but did not go to Sano.  He watched as Sano paced a bit before leaning back on the frame of the doorway.  "I have never been where you are, no.  However I was in the position that is the next worse."

Sano's eyes flashed, "What?  That of the cop who might loose his job if he doesn't catch the bad guy?  Please spare me, Inspector Fujita."  He was surprised at the venom in his voice.  He knew Saitou was not that guy, but the anger was loose and he didn't know what to do with it.  He didn't know where to direct it and he couldn't seem to stop it.

"No," Saitou's voice was even, but full of an emotion that seemed so foreign to the Wolf Sano knew. "As the person who loved you." 


	13. Breathless

Sano was frozen in place.  His hand still rested on the frame of the doorway, his head still down.  He slowly turned his head back to the futon, "What did you say?" He whispered, unable to speak any louder.  All the anger flowing through him moments before was gone and in it's place was a strange fuzzy feeling.  He would have slid down to the floor if he could have moved at all.

"I said I love you.  When you said earlier that you had things you had wanted to tell me, and you were afraid you would never get to and that had been the worst part...I felt that too.  I was afraid I had waited too long and you were gone forever."  Saitou's voice was still the same steady voice it had always been, but somehow it was warmer or so it seemed to Sano.  He wanted to go to him, wanted to hug the feared Wolf of Mibu so badly, but there were things he had to say first and if he moved he was fairly sure he was going to loose any composure he had.

"You were how I survived...how I kept my mouth shut." He began, looking again at the floor.  He swallowed convulsively before he continued, "I just locked myself inside my mind with you.  I talked to you and told you everything about my life.  I...thought of other things as well.  I wished I had told you that my reason for getting arrested so many times was just to be near you.  I wished I had been brave enough to tell you that I wanted you, that I thought I loved you before that...freak...came around.  I hid in my mind with you during almost every second of it all, sometimes I could hear your voice so clearly.  It was everything I could do to keep quiet.  You, you were in my head...I screamed to you there.  It's how I kept going."  He was shaking and now his legs did give out and he slid down to the floor.  "I was so tired.  I wanted so bad to just give up, but you were there in my head...telling me to wait just a little longer.  You told me you would be there soon and to just hold on a little longer."

He felt warm arms wrap around him and lift him from the floor.  He laughed a little at the silent wolf who was carrying him back to bed like a child or maybe a bride.  That made him laugh again.  "What's so funny, ahou?" Said Wolf asked as he lowered them back to the comfort of the futon.

"I just wondered if the whole carrying me to the bed thing means were married now..." He laughed again.  He wondered if he were going crazy or if this was just a normal thing that happens when you nearly die.  He asked Saitou what he thought.

"I think you are exhausted." He said, he pushed Sano back down and covered him up again.  He smoothed his hair back, as much as the unruly mess could be smoothed and kissed his forehead.  "Rest, we will discuss your wedding kimono tomorrow." He said with a gentle laugh as he lay back down.  Sano snuggled into the warm body next to him and drifted off, there were no dreams this time.

________________________________________

It was sunny when Sano awoke, he thought is might have been near lunch.  He rolled over to find he was alone, he could hear voices from the other side of the door.  Saitou and Chou, he thought.  He didn't quite feel like moving yet, so he lay there and thought about the previous night.  So, the Wolf was capable of love and he loved him.  After everything he had been through, he knew he loved him as well.  What now?  He couldn't think that far ahead right now.  His mind was just not capable of it, he still had so much to work out on his own.  He knew now that he wouldn't have to do it alone if he didn't want to, that was comforting.  Before this whole ordeal, he had never thought of how he would spend the rest of his life.  Now he knew he wanted it to count, he never wanted to leave things unsaid like he had before.  Next time might not turn out so well, he might not get another chance.  So, how was he gonna act?  He wasn't the same Sano, how was he supposed to act now?  He thought about this and wondered what he should change.  Then he shook his head, he wasn't the same but he wasn't different either.  He was still Sagara Sanosuke, he still had the same desires, the same friends...maybe even a few more.  He had never hidden anything in his life, save for his love of a certain golden eyed Wolf and he decided he wasn't going to do that any more.  As long as his heart was beating, he was going be the Sano he had always been.  He was going to win this and live the life he wanted.  No one was stopping him.

_______________________________________

"Good morning, ahou."  Saitou greeted when he walked into the small kitchen.  Chou greeted him as well with a wave as his mouth was full of food at the moment.

Sano sat down next to Saitou after lightly smacking Chou in the head.  He reached over and kissed Saitou full on the mouth before he helped himself to some lunch.  Chou's eyes went wide, but as his mouth was still full kept quiet.  Saitou after a moment of shock reached out and ruffled the unruly hair of the Rooster.  He then resumed his talk with Chou about the case he was working on.  After lunch was eaten Sano excused himself to go and begin his training while Saitou and Chou continued their meeting.  Chou made it about five seconds after the door closed before he looked at his boss.  "What was that?"

Saitou smirked, "What was what Chou?" He took a sip of his tea and reached for a cigarette.

Chou's eyes narrowed, "Do not give me that.  What is going on?  There is no way he is all better and perfectly fine after one night home!"

Saitou blew smoke towards the ceiling, "Healed? No, he is far from it.  Last night was stressful, but he dealt with it far better than I had ever thought he could.  If I were to guess, I would say that he is going to continue to be the same brash and forward Ahou he has always been."

"And how does kissing you play into that?" Chou asked, fully expecting to get his ears boxed but not really caring at the moment.

Saitou chuckled. "I am fairly certain you know more than you ever let on about, Chou.  Things were said last night and he seems to be acting on them, I think he wants to avoid any more regrets in regards to our relationship."  Saitou said calmly.  Chou nodded at this, he could accept that.  He rose to his feet and headed toward the front of the house with Saitou close behind him, giving him last minute instructions and messages to the Chief and his other underlings.  "And Chou," He said as they stepped through the door onto the porch, "you know how I value my privacy."

Chou smiled, "That I do boss, and you know how much I value breathing." He replied and waved in farewell as he sauntered toward the gate.  Saitou couldn't help but smile, Chou was truly the best employee he'd had since the war.  He was glad he wouldn't have to kill him.


	14. Now what?

After Chou's departure Saitou had gone in search of Sano.  He found him in the back garden slowly working through fighting moves, he seemed to be letting his body slowly remember each move.  He paused from time to time to catch his breath and then would continue on working through one fighting form to another, eyes closed in concentration.  Saitou sat and watched him as he smoked.  Sano was weak, that was painfully apparent. He was thin and his once toned muscles were gone.  He could tell that even at the slow pace Sano was taking the exercises were tiring for him.  He mentally made plans to work with his Ahou in the evenings, but for now he left the engawa and moved to the bath house to prepare a fire for the furo...Sano would need a long soak when he finished his training.  He saw Sano's head flinch towards him as he stepped down to the ground, he stopped for a second until Sano returned to his training before he continued on.  Sano's senses still were sharp and Saitou had no doubt that the ahou had known he was there, but to see him flinch anyway had hurt.  He had to remind himself that it would still be a very long time before Sano showed any significant improvement.

With the fire built and the bath house ready he returned to the back garden to find it empty.  He looked around and spotted Sano sitting on the other side of the large tree by the fence, his head leaned back against the bark of the tree.  He walked over and looked him over, he looked peaceful.  "Sit down, Wolf. Enjoy the breeze."

Saitou smirked, "Hn.  The bath house is ready, I thought you might need a long soak after such a workout." He leaned against the tree next to Sanosuke.  "Need a hand up?"

Sano opened his eyes and stretched a bit, "Nah.  Gotta learn to do it on my own."  He grunted as he got to his feet.  "Sit with me while I soak, temee.  You've got lots to tell me."  He grabbed Saitou's hand and pulled him along.  Saitou went along willingly and sat near the head of the furo as Sano washed and eased himself into the hot water.  Sano hissed as the hot water hit the sensitive scars on his back, but soon enough he was lounging comfortably.  "So, tell me what I don't know."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? "  He asked, "Gensai will have my head if I don't take care of you properly.  You've only been home a day."

Sano flicked water at him, "Spill it, Wolf.  I'll tell you when to stop."  Saitou sighed and placed his hand on Sano's head.  Then he began his tale, telling Sano everything that had happened since the day he was taken.

Sano sat perfectly still, his eyes closed peacefully while he listened to Saitou's tell.  He did not interupt the Wolf as he spoke, only his breathing gave away the tension in his body as he listened.  Saitou tried to be detached while he related the events, he kept his voice monotone and calm but there were times his heart almost stopped as he relived the memories.  Sano, though he did not know it, was feeling the same as he remembered the time from his perspective as he tried to stay alive.  It seemed like an eternity before the tale was finished to Sano, but when Saitou's words came to an end and he opened his eyes he discovered that it was just barely dusk.  They sat in silence for quite a while more, both lost in their thoughts.  

"Well, that's that then." Sano finally said, he removed the hand from the top of his head and brought it down to look at it.  He seemed to be looking for answers in the lines of the hand. "Where do we go from here?  I guess that's the next thing to talk about."

Saitou leaned his head back, "Ahou, I worry you are moving too fast."

Sano laughed at him, "I never figured you as the mother hen type."  He released Saitou's hand and rose from the water.  Once he was dry he pulled on a yukata and turned back to the Wolf, "Let's eat.  Maybe we will talk more, maybe we won't.  I don't know yet."  

__________________________________________________

Saitou was spending a rare day in the office.  He had an annoyingly long list of meetings and it was only mid-morning.  Chou was seated in front of him going over everything that would be need to be done for the rest of the day.  Saitou was still spending most of his time at home, serving in more of a consulting position, but he came in at least twice a month to conduct meetings and speak with the Chief.  If he was honest with himself he would have admitted that he was enjoying his current arrangement.  The pay was the same and the stress was much less, sure he still had the odd urge to go and seek out the criminals himself, but overall he was satisfied with the arrangement.  He was having some trouble admitting this to himself however.  Chou had noticed, of course, but was not suicidal and kept his mouth shut. 

There was a knock at the door and at Saitou's gruff "Enter."  Shinomori Aoshi walked in and greeted both Saitou and Chou before sitting down.  Saitou finished the report he was working on before turning his full attention to his first meeting of the day.  The Oniwaban spies worked with the police force often, so meetings between Saitou and Aoshi were common as they worked through cases.  They discussed the most pressing cases first and worked their way down to those that were of little consequence before they turned to more personal matters.

"How is he?" Aoshi questioned, he relaxed slightly in his chair now that the formal meeting was over.

"Unbelievably well." Saitou replied, "He still has nightmares, but they are far less.  He is gaining strength everyday, I have no doubt that he will be back to his previous physical strength soon.  I was worried when he made me go over all the details so quickly, but he handled it and moved on.  He still will not leave the house alone and even me coming in to work is stressful to him.  Every time I come in I return to find him exhausted from training all day.  I am amazed at his willingness to admit he has had trouble with this."

Aoshi nodded at this, "I wish this had not happened, but I have a feeling Sanosuke will make himself stronger with this rather than letting it make him weak.  How are other things?"  Aoshi did not look away from the Wolf as he asked this extremely personal question.

True to form, a growl left Saitou's lips. "That is not any of your concern, Shinomori." He snapped, he reached for another cigarette.

Aoshi nodded again, "I know, I just wanted to see how you were doing as well."

Chou caught himself before he laughed and managed to make it sound like a cough.  He was reasonably sure he had escaped detection.  Aoshi left after a few more minutes of discussion, after the door closed Chou turned back to his boss, "How are things, boss?"

Saitou looked at him for a moment, "Fine.  He is doing well.  I'm not about to give you details, Chou."

Chou did laugh this time, "Spoil sport.  I'm glad he is doing ok.  I was thinking about seeing if he wanted to go out this weekend.  Maybe do a little gambling or something."

"That would be good.  He needs to get out...without me.  I am thinking of making him go see Gensai on his own tomorrow."

"You're going to follow him, right?" Chou asked, a slight frown on his face. "I mean, you know..."

Saitou waved his hand to stop him, "Of course.  I don't think he's in any danger from anyone, but I worry about his mental state.  This would be a huge step."

Chou agreed, but there was no time to discuss it as a knock was heard.  Chou opened the door to allow Saitou's next visitor in and left to continue his work, with his boss in the building it seemed his workload multiplied ridiculously.  It was going to be a long day, he thought as he started on another pile of reports.  Turned out he was correct, a local murder took both he and the Wolf out of the office for several hours.  The matter was wrapped up completely before long, however, as the culprit was found and killed rather quickly.  Chou never ceased to be amazed at the fools who would try to fight their way out once they had been found.  When facing the boss they never won, they never lived either.  All in all it was after dark before they left the station, both eager to get home.  Chou bade farewell to the Wolf as they parted ways and told him to tell the Rooster hello for him.  Saitou nodded to indicate he would and waved as he walked away toward home.


	15. A Wolf, A Rooster and a gift.

Chou paused at the gate to Saitou's house as he heard a familiar voice begin cussing loudly.  He waited a moment with his hand on the gate to see if it would be safer to perhaps return at a later time.  When he heard no more shouting he continued on his way.  As he rounded the back corner of the house he saw a flash of white fly by and he heard the cussing start anew.

"Will you stop throwing me into that tree, temee!" Sano yelled, getting up and dusting his pants off.  He turned his head this way and that to stretch his neck before he ran back at Saitou.  Chou counted to one hundred before Sano hit the tree again.  "Saitou if you do that one more time I will personally burn every cigarette in the house!"

"Now, now ahou.  No need to get petty.  It's not my fault you still have absolutely no skill in defense at all."  Saitou  caught sight of Chou, "Ah, Chou.  Good, did you bring every thing I asked for?"

Chou moved into the yard, "Yeah, boss.  I got it all."  He slung a medium sized sack from his shoulder and handed it to the Wolf.

"What's that?" Sano asked as he moved over to them.  He tried to see inside the bag, but Saitou shut it before he could get a glance at what was in there. "Come on, temee, what is it?"

"A present." Saitou replied with a grin.  "Come into the house."

The three walked into the house and, after Saitou fetched some tea, settled down to talk.  Sano kept looking from Chou to Saitou to the bag, he had a feeling something was off.  Saitou loved to do things to annoy him, but Saitou didn't mention the bag again as they sipped their tea.  They talked about menial things for a while before Saitou finally reached beside him to the bag.  He looked to Sano, "Do you remember the first night you were home from the clinic?"

Sano thought back, that had been months ago.  "I guess, some of it.  Why?"  He was completely confused as to why the Wolf wanted him to remember that night and what it had to do with whatever was in the bag.

Saitou smiled a bit, "Remember when I carried you back to bed after you had thrown a fit and were too tired to move?"

Sano frowned, "Yeah...." Now Chou was smiling.  He looked back from one to the other, "Why?"

"Do you remember what you asked me when I was curious about your laughter?"  The Wolf questioned.  He suddenly seemed slightly nervous.

Sano thought for a second then turned slightly red, "Yeah..." He said, more nervous than he cared to admit.  

Saitou took a big breath and held the bag out to him, "Well, I got you something."

Sano took the bag and slowly opened it as if a rabid raccoon would shoot out from it.  When no raccoon appeared, he glanced into the bag and frowned some more.  He took out the paper wrapped bundle and sat it before him.  He swallowed, "What is it?"

Chou could have rolled around the floor laughing at the two.  Saitou was about to crack under his nervousness, Sano was clearly contemplating running from whatever it was before him wrapped in the paper.  This was all hilariously funny to him, being as he was only a spectator.  He kept smiling and kept quiet, though it was getting harder by the second to do that.

"It is something I told you we would see about getting later." Saitou said, trying not to look like he was nervous.  He looked for his cigarettes and sadly realized they were in the other room.

Sano began to unwrap the gift, soon it lay on the open paper and Sano's hands took it and stood to shake it out.  The kimono was beautiful, it was dark blue with a silver obi.  Along the bottom of the kimono was a beautifully stitched rooster walking beside a wolf, stars dotted the sky above the pair.  There was also a silvery grey hakama.  Sano looked at it for several long minutes before he looked back to Saitou, "What is this?" He whispered.

Saitou stood up and moved to stand before him, "It's a formal kimono.  I thought you might like to wear it to a very private ceremony next week at the Aoiya."

Sano blinked and blinked again, "Ceremony?  What kind of ceremony?"  He asked, he vaguely felt  someone take the kimono from his hands and watched as Saitou took his hands and held them.  He moved as close as he could and leaned his forehead against Sano's.

"Would you stay with me, Sano, for the rest of our lives?"  He whispered, he felt Sano's hands flex once before he was enveloped in a bone crunching hug.

"Yeah..." Sano whispered in his ear, he could not have talked louder if he had wanted to.  He heard a door shut and looked up and over Saitou's shoulder, Chou was no where to be seen.  The kimono laid carefully over a chair in the corner.  "Where did he go?"

"Probably to work on the next item on the list I gave him." Saitou said, he kissed Sano's neck. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Sano answered before he kissed the Wolf.  Long moments later they parted and Sano pressed a kiss to the Wolf's hand.  "So, does this mean you're gonna stop throwing me into things?"

Saitou laughed and kissed him again, "No.  You must learn defense.  In fact, I am thinking of throwing you into one more thing today." Sano suddenly found himself over the Wolf's shoulder and tossed onto the futon.

Sano grinned, "At least it's softer than the tree."

_____________________________________________________

Golden eyes glared at Chou through the rain streaked window, Chou bowed his head slightly and kept walking.  Saitou crushed out yet another cigarette as he turned from the window.  He was beyond ready for this assignment to be over with, he had been here two weeks already and they seemed to be no closer to catching their quarry. He and Chou had been undercover for several months, but only in the last two weeks had they moved to the small village outside of Hokkaido.  Saitou was posing as an arms dealer, he had been visited by several low level thugs of the syndicate they were targeting but the boss had been annoyingly absent.  Chou was posing as a local merchant as backup for the Wolf, each day he would walk past the house where Saitou was as he was "returning home" if nothing had been seen he would bow his head as he passed.  So far, nothing had been seen of the boss.  Saitou felt reasonably sure they would be seeing him in the next week.  He hoped so at any rate, he was ready to get back home to Sano.  

He had finally accepted the consulting position full time, with the stipulation that when these special missions came up he would take care of them.  Chou had taken his place as Chief Inspector at the station and by all accounts was just as bad as the Wolf before him, Saitou was proud.  He returned to the table he had been sitting at before and finished his dinner and tea.  He then turned to the desk in the corner to finish some notes before he retired for the night.  One more week, maybe two and he would be back home with the Rooster.  

The rain was still coming down when he awoke the next morning.  He settled in for a long days wait as he did more paperwork.  He was just putting his papers away when he heard a knock at the door, when he answered it he found a wet and beraggled Chou.

"Forgive me, I was on my way home and the rain suddenly became much worse.  May I wait out the downpour here on the engawa?"  Chou asked, looking appropriately humble.

"I guess it won't hurt.  Make yourself comfortable and wait."  The Wolf responded and closed the door again.  He moved off to fix his dinner, he knew he wouldn't get to eat it but he must keep up the illusion.  He knew he would be receiving a visitor very soon.  He was about half way through the meal when the next knock sounded from the door.  He sighed and went to answer it, knowing it was the man he had been waiting on for so long now.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked as he opened the door.  He noticed Chou sitting to the side of the engawa, seemingly fast asleep.  The man who stood before him was foreign, he was dressed in a western style suit and his hair was blonde.

"Are you Magagata-san?" The man asked, he had a thick German accent.

Saitou nodded, "I am.  How can I help you this evening?"

"I am General Himler, forgive me for not arriving sooner.  I had some last minute business to attend to."  The man bowed slightly and reached out to shake Saitou's hand.

Saitou returned the handshake and invited the man in, as they stepped inside Himler questioned him about the man on the engawa.  "Just a local merchant who wanted shelter from the downpour.  Poor fellow seems to have dozed off.  We won't bother him, the rain is still heavy and I'm sure he probably needs the rest." Saitou told him.

They sat down at the low table in the front room and began their talks.  Saitou could feel the auras of four other men waiting outside near the house.  The negotiations went on for nearly two hours before Himler was satisfied with the terms.  They rose and shook hands again.  "I will be by tomorrow morning to go and see the warehouses.  I think this partnership is going to be very profitable, Magagata-san."

"Yes, I think you are right General." Saitou said as he showed the man out.  Saitou watched the man as he got into his carriage and left, the four men surrounding the house did not move.  Of course, he had not expected them to, they would no doubt keep an eye on him until their boss returned in the morning.  He walked over to Chou and nudged him with his foot.  Chou appeared to slowly wake and looked up to him as if to see who it was who was disturbing his rest.

"I think it is time you got home." Saitou said, "I'm sure your family is worried and the rain is almost gone now."

Chou stretched and rose, "Yes, my wife will have dinner ready.  Thank you for letting me wait here.  I will bring you buy something to show my gratitude in the morning."

Saitou smiled, "No, that's not necessary. I have business in the morning and will be gone.  Have a good evening." He said and turned to go back into the house.


	16. It all comes back around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is the last chapter. It was typed while my macaw sat on me and occasionally tossed my glasses off my face. She gets grouchy when I type or do anything not involving her.   
> I'm glad to finally get this finished. I'm already planning the next one...

Sano finally pulled himself from the steaming water in the furo, he had been soaking after a particularly long workout.  He had contemplated going to the Akabeko for dinner, but was still very much undecided on it.  He had not been to the restaurant since that fateful day almost 8 months ago and though he had been telling himself he should just get it over and go, he could not make himself do it.  At least not alone was what he had been telling himself, but as Saitou was not back from his assignment there was no one to go with.  He had taken the time alone to work on some lingering issues and he was pretty proud of himself, but this one was probably one of the hardest things still left for him to deal with.  

He dressed quickly in a black outfit that was very similar to his trademark white pants and jacket, the headband not the normal red but gray.  He looked around the room once more before he walked back to the main house.  The short trek across the yard was spent cussing himself in his head and by the time he reached the engawa he had made up his mind that he would go out for dinner.  He walked around the house and out the gate quickly before he could change his mind.  He was halfway down the street when he felt like he was being watched.  He slowed and focused his mind trying to find the location of whoever was watching him.  He couldn't locate anything and after a few moments decided he was being paranoid due to the fact that he was facing one of the last big issues that stood in the way of him being fully healed.  He continued on his way never noticing the shadow that was following from the next street.

______________________________________________________________

To say that Tae was surprised to see him was an understatement.  The cheerful woman had joyfully hugged him seconds after he had walked into the Akabeko and had shown him to a table that was far from the table he had sat at that day.  Sano had tried to say thank you, but she had shushed him and asked what he wanted to eat.  He ordered some tea and beef stew and concentrated on breathing as he waited.  He tried to keep his mind as calm as possible, but it was quickly getting out of hand and he was starting to feel the urge to just get up and run when Tae set his food in front of him.  He looked up at her and she took one look at his face and sat down across from him.

"I'm glad to see you, Sanosuke." She told him.  

He swallowed, "I'm glad to see you too, Tae.  How have you been?"

She smiled sweetly, "Good. My sister came for a visit last week, we had a good time visiting.  She owns a restaurant in Kyoto called the Shirobeko, did you know that?"

"I did.  Saitou told us about it when we were there fighting Shishio.  I'm glad you got to see her."  He replied between bites of stew.

She patted his hand, "Me, too.  Well, I must get back to work.  Poor Tsubame will be over run if I don't get back to the kitchen."  She rose and began to walk away when Sano stopped her with a  quiet "Thank you, Tae."  She smiled and placed a hand on his spikey hair, "No, thank you, Sano, for coming back." And with that she was gone.

Sano sat for a second and stared at where she had been standing.  He smiled and continued to eat his food, he felt calm now after talking with Tae and he was glad he had come alone.  He felt like he had really conquered the last big issue he had been holding on to.  He finished eating and left his payment on the table for Tae and left for home.  It was late and he was ready for some rest.

_______________________________________________________

Saitou had jumped into the bushes on the side of the road when he'd seen Sano leave.  He followed him until he had walked into the Akabeko and had debated going in and having a nice dinner with him, but something held him back.  In the end he had returned home and fixed himself a simple meal and passed his time waiting by having a nice bath and enjoying a nice cup of tea on the engawa.  In the end, Sano had been gone longer than he expected, but his ahou had come home with a far calmer demeanor that he had when Saitou had seen him leave. 

Sano sat down beside him, "How did it go?" He asked as he took the cup offered to him.

"Fine.  We got our man, of course.  It's good to be home."  The Wolf replied, he lit a cigarette. "I saw you leave earlier."

Sano looked at him sharply.  "Why didn't you say something?"

Saitou shrugged his shoulders, "I thought about it, but something told me not to.  How did it go?"

Sano was quiet for several minutes, "It was okay." He finally said.  "I'm glad I did it.  Tae was a big help."

Saitou stubbed out the spent cigarette and stood, "Good.  I've had a long day, how about you?"  He asked as he moved back into the house, tea tray in hand.

"Yeah, I'm ready to pass out.  Let's head to bed, cop."  Sano stood and stretched before shutting the door and heading into the bedroom.  He was looking forward to cuddling with his cop, it had been a long assignment and sleeping alone was boring.

Saitou found him waiting on the futon, looking deceptively innocent.  He raised an eyebrow as he slid under the covers, "What are you up to, Ahou?"

Sano laughed and cuddled up to him, placing his head on his shoulder.  "Absolutely nothing 'Jime.  I'm just glad you are home."  He kissed the shoulder before snuggling up further and sighing.

"Me, too, Sano.  I love you, you know that?"

Sano smiled, "I do.  I love you too, 'Jime.  Night." 

Hours later Saitou was awakened by a loud thump, he sat up and looked around for Sanosuke and upon not finding him in the room, went in search of him.  He found him in the kitchen cleaning up a broken teapot.  He shook his head, this would be the fifth teapot to meet its demise in the middle of the night.  He didn't even say a word as he reached in the cupboard and removed a new kettle, filled it with water and placed it over the fire.  Sano turned slightly red, but said nothing.  This was a late night ritual that both were accustomed to.  When the nightmares didn't allow for sleep, they sat in silence and drank tea.  Both knew what it was that had been in the dreams, there was no longer any need to even mention it.  This was just a part of life for them now and as they both sipped the hot tea and held hands they knew they would beat it, just like they had beat everything else that had ever been thrown their way.


End file.
